


What the Dog Thought

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Polyamory AU [14]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Barkley loves his family, Both pairings are minor, Deaf Character, Dogs, Episode Related, Fluff, Food mention, Gen, Mild quickly resolved canon angst, Multi, POV Barkley, Too many exclamation marks, Vignettes, When checking if a dog has a home try asking an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: A series of vignettes from the perspective of Barkley. From his arrival on Sesame Street to a few days after the birth of Gabi.





	What the Dog Thought

I have discovered a new street! I have never been here before! Maybe this street could be my new home! Everyone has petted me and told me what a good boy I am. And how big I am. And how fluffy and cute I am. I am going to like it here.

Human Susan keeps looking sternly at Human Bob and asking why he summoned me. I don’t know what she’s talking about, I came here myself. I felt like I should visit this street and I did. Now Bob is complaining and pointing at the trashcan where Grouch Oscar lives with his roommates. There are other dogs there, we have made friends! There are other animals too, even some I have never seen before, they told me they are elephants, they are very big new friends!

\--

I have decided to stay! The humans say I can since I don’t have any humans already! There are many kids to play with! And sometimes I can trick the big humans into giving me extra food! It is good here!

I have been given a name! It is Woof Woof! Human Gordon does not seem to like it though. He is telling Human Bob that he has another idea. He wants me to be called Barkley! I love both of those names. How will I ever decide? The humans are having everyone vote on my name, should I be Barkley or Woof Woof?

They have the same number of votes for each! They cannot decide either! How will I pick? Now both sides are calling me. Which one, which one? I have decided! I will be Barkley Woof Woof! Barkley will be my first name! I will go to Gordon’s team! Everyone is petting me and telling me what a good boy I am! I am so happy to be Barkley!

\--

Sometimes some of the humans go out together and hold paws. One of the other dogs told me that that’s called dating. You can tell which humans are dating because they look at each other the same way they look at dogs. Like they are very cute.

I have noticed something interesting. Human Luis, Human David, Human Olivia, Human Maria, Human Linda, and Human Bob all look at each other like that, but only some of them hold paws and go on dates. I wonder why that is? Maybe they do not all realize that they love each other? I should help them spend more time together.

My attempts to nudge them closer together have worked! It can be very useful being so large. I pushed them towards each other and pulled them together whenever I had any of them on a leash. They seem to have finally figured out what I am trying to tell them. Now they are all going out together and holding paws. You are welcome human friends!

\--

I have finally chosen my very own human to live with! She thinks she chose me, but I chose her. I am going to live with Human _Linda_! She cannot hear so I have to find other ways to communicate with her. She is a good human! She is My Favorite Person!

My Favorite Person and I will have so much fun together! We can go for walks. And to the park and play together. And she can pet me and brush me. And give me food. I have so many humans to love and this one is going to be My Human!

\--

Human _Susan_ and Human _Gordon_ are bringing home a human puppy for me to play with! They say his name is _Miles_ and they are going to be his parents now! I am so excited! A new human puppy friend! I can teach him to play ball, and to scratch that spot behind my ears, and how to understand what I want!

 _Miles_ is home! Everyone is very excited to meet him. I like when my people are excited. He’s little, and he can’t play by himself yet, but he’s very bouncy. We can play bouncing games together! I will play with him later. The humans say that he needs a break right now. I understand that. I need a nap sometimes too. _Miles_ and I have so much in common. We will be good friends! I wonder if he likes to play frisbee.

\--

This has been a good day so far! Four people have fed me! Maybe later when My Favorite Human gets back from work she will take me to the park! Here comes someone I have never seen before, maybe she will feed me too. What a silly human asking if I have a home. Of course I have a home. This is my home! I am not lost, silly human. Did you say you have food? I always want more food, but I need to be back soon so my humans don’t worry.

This is my new least favorite human. She shut me up in a kennel. At first I thought I had been dognapped. The other dogs here say they are waiting for a home. But I already have a home. Humans have been coming in and out but none of them will listen when I try to tell them I want to go home. What will I do now? This has been a very sad day.

More humans have come in. They are my humans! I have never seen My Favorite Person so angry, she is signing incredibly fast and clearly yelling. My other humans look just as upset, Human _Susan_ is translating loudly and Human _Bob_ is adding his own complaints. Owl _Hoots_ is there too, explaining that asking him questions when he’s mostly asleep is a bad way to learn anything.

The lady who brought me here is apologizing, but My Favorite Person isn’t paying attention to her anymore. She’s letting me out of the kennel. Oh boy! My humans came to rescue me! I did not mean to knock My Favorite Person over, but I’m so happy to see her. She doesn’t seem to mind. She’s laughing and petting me. _Susan_ and _Bob_ are petting me too. My Favorite Human says we can go home now. Oh boy! Home with my people! This is a good day after all!

\--

Three of my humans have decided to get married. That is something humans sometimes do when they love each other. I wondered at first why the rest of my humans that are dating them haven’t also decided to get married, but I saw My Favorite Human explaining it. She says that even though she and Human _Olivia_ and Human _Bob_ also love Human _David_ and Human _Luis_ and Human _Maria_ , getting married just isn’t something they want to do.

 _Maria_ woke My Favorite Person and I very early this morning. She was so excited about getting married that she forgot we were sleeping. My Favorite Person had to calm her down. I got lots of petting before I went back to sleep. Now it is time for the party! I don’t get to go to the party, but I can watch out the window. Everyone is having fun, and Human Puppy _Miles_ promised to bring me a special snack later! I am staying with him tonight so that My Favorite Human can sleep in. _Miles_ and I can have our own party!

\--

There is a new human puppy on Sesame Street! This one is extra special because she is My Favorite Human’s puppy! That means she is My Puppy! My Puppy’s name is _Gabriela_ and she has many humans for parents. She is Human _Maria_ ’s puppy, but all of _Maria_ ’s partners are My Puppy’s parents. My Puppy has so many people who love her. As many people as love me!

She is very small and will need a lot of looking after before she is big enough to play with me, but I love her already. Here is _Maria_ , I must thank her for the new human puppy. I will nudge her with my nose. Thank you for the headscratches, _Maria_. And thank you so much for having a puppy for me to play with! I will take good care of the puppy! I promise! She is My Puppy and I will look after her!

Look at how happy all of my humans are! I am happy too! I chose good humans and a good home!

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters D and P and by the number 8.
> 
> Bob probably summoning Barkley and blaming it on Oscar comes from the fact that in the first season, Bob frequently had random animals to show the kids. Arytra and I theorized that he summoned them by accident somehow, and since Oscar has so many random pets it’s not hard to imagine that he also can somehow summon animals.
> 
> Everyone’s names become italicized after Barkley becomes Linda’s dog because he’s learned to think of everyone by their name signs the way Linda refers to them.
> 
> A bit of Barkley’s thoughts at the end come from Arytra.
> 
> The episode Barkley was named in was 1186, Miles came home in episode 2123, and Barkley was mistaken for a stray in episode 2259.
> 
> I liked writing for Barkley, it was fun.


End file.
